


Long, Slow Distance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim...Blair...long...slow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, Slow Distance

Disclaimers: The characters from the TV series  
"The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them.  
That's it.

Notes: Well...in an effort not to let RL kick my butt, I bucked up and made some hard decisions. So, that done, I sat down at my keyboard to write and release. I took a deep, cleansing breath and this is what popped out. It is actually a missing scene from my upcoming story, "Joined by Destiny", but rather than going back and working it in, I decided to toss it out here. It's just sex, so you don't really need any other storyline knowledge to get it. The title is borrowed from the same guy whose music gave me the eggplant inspiration. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome. (Even though Prodigy's e-mail is going wacky, and I'm still missing most of Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday's mail. Oh well, the joys of cyberspace.) :) 

Warnings: None. -- 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Long, Slow Distance  


by

J.C.

Jim groaned softly as he settled in. His body was tired. Hell, even his *mind* was tired. Tired, but yet happy. It was just after midnight, the earliest he had been to bed in weeks, and he was sleeping on the damned floor, but Blair was here, too...on top of and underneath of all the blankets that Jim had used to make the designated spot comfortable. Blair next to him, heart strong and steady; why wouldn't he be happy? 

The smell of pine wafted around him, as the lights blinked in their random pattern, soothing him. It was the classic holiday atmosphere, and it filled Jim with a sense of joy like almost nothing else. He figured it always would, this whole time of year always would. Bliss by association. Memories of another Christmas, another tree, and the same man beside him as they took a step in a new direction. 

Jim tensed his muscles, then released them, trying to ease some of the weariness. They had just finished decorating the tree, afterwards having the energy to do nothing more than undress and drop to their place on the floor to admire their handiwork. He rolled over on his side, partly covering Blair's body with his own, and listened to the sounds of his lover drifting off. Blair snuggled close to Jim, grateful for the body heat and the warmth of the blankets. He was tired but this felt good. This magical spot of pine, lights and love. He sighed contentedly when he felt Jim drape his body over top of him. 

Jim let his cheek rest on the softness of Blair's hair, and breathed deeply. They had both been working too hard. End of the semester craziness, abundance of criminal activity, long hours not always shared had all combined to result in barely enough time to say hello or goodbye most days, much less anything else. There had been a few stolen quickies in the early morning hours, and then that one lunchtime when they decided that they'd wanted each other more than they wanted food. Jim pushed the hair back from around Blair's ear. He knew Blair was as tired as he was and if he continued in the direction his mind was taking him, they would get little of the rest they both needed. He decided it was worth it - now to convince his partner. 

Blair was drifting off, reaching out for erotic dreams of making love with Jim, hoping to play out in his sleep the stuff he was too tired to actually do. 

Then Jim was in his ear, whispering. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. Do you realize that it was this time last year that I kissed you for the first time? After months of loving you and wanting you, damn, I finally kissed you." 

That captured Blair's attention, bringing him quickly, and so sweetly to full awareness. It was more effective than if Jim had just grabbed onto his cock, which was now doing a wake-up of its own. 

Jim nipped along Blair's ear, tugging on the earrings, opening his senses as he tasted metal and skin. He sent his tongue along the same path, taking a little more time to dip inside. Then his lips were moving along Blair's jawline, leaving a trail of kisses amongst the stubble. He heard the change in breathing when he left cool, tingling tracks along Blair's neck. 

Blair rumbled sexily in response. 

"Do you know how long it has been since I have just kissed you, tasted you all over?" Jim knew it had been too long since they had taken it slow and gone the distance, enjoying the journey as much as the release. 

He reached under the long sleeve T-shirt that Blair wore, his hand traveling over the breadth of Blair's chest. His fingertips grazed a nipple, his mouth watering at the memory of teasing it with his tongue. He skimmed over Blair's stomach, and the muscles clenched, sending Blair's quivering body in motion against his own. His fingertips ventured inside the waistband of Blair's boxers. When he reached the bush of curly hair, he raked through it, scratching at the skin underneath. He could feel the intense heat radiating from Blair's erection and he stilled his hand, clamping down on his need, willing himself not to rush things. 

Blair tensed his body as Jim reached inside his pants, waiting for the contact that he craved. When Jim's hand stopped moving, he whimpered in anticipation. 

Jim pushed back the covers and positioned himself on his knees so that he could remove Blair's clothes. He pulled off the shirt, slipped down the boxers, and snatched each thick sock off by the toe. Blair's body responded to the slight chill in the air. Jim could see each goosebump in strong relief on Blair's skin. 

He took one of Blair's feet and massaged it. He rubbed it firmly, kneading his thumbs into the arch, tending to each toe individually as Blair flexed his foot. He gave Blair's other foot the same treatment. Blair was caught up in the sensations, his gentle moans sweet music to Jim's ears. 

Jim let go of Blair's feet, running his hands up the muscled calves, ruffling the hairs as he made his way further up. He glided over the inside of Blair's thighs, spreading them, bringing his hands together at the juncture. He softly caressed Blair's balls, rolling them, fondling and teasing. Blair tensed and Jim moved his hands until his lover's body relaxed once again. Bending over, he licked the line of Blair's hip, unable to stop himself from moving deeper between Blair's legs once he was so close to the intoxicating scent. He sniffed at the creases of Blair's body, and the scent of Blair's testicles drew him in. He breathed deeply, tickling the sensitive skin with the tip of his nose. Blair - the unmistakable, wonderful, intimate aroma of his lover. He noticed another underlying scent, and nuzzled deeper still. Pine. Faint traces transferred from his fingers. He rubbed the swollen orbs again releasing more of the faint pine odor. He brought his nose down again, loving the mixture. The touch of Blair's hand on the back of his head kept him from getting lost in it. He ran his tongue along the sacs and then along the underside of Blair's dick, eliciting the sounds he loved to hear. 

He dipped his tongue into the well of Blair's navel, tracing it, before making a cool, wet line up the middle of Blair's body, slicking the hairs, hesitating briefly as he considered taking Blair's nipple ring inside his mouth, and deciding to taste Blair's full lips instead. 

Jim was kneeling over Blair between his spread legs, an arm on either side, trying to limit his contact just to those luscious lips. But Blair thwarted his plan, bringing his legs up to lock behind Jim's waist, and his arms to grasp Jim's neck, initiating a hot, hungry kiss. Jim sizzled at each contact point. He turned down his sense of touch a notch just so that he could have the strength to keep from falling forward into full body contact with his Guide. He tried his best to ignore the constant bucking as Blair tried to press their bodies together. He bit Blair's tongue to slow him down, and ended the kiss, resting their foreheads together. 

"Blair..." He rolled over on to his side, disengaging them. Blair turned to face him. 

"You're right. It's been too long - *way* too long. I hate that I've been so caught up in everything, I hadn't even realized how much I missed this." Jim heard the amusement in his tone as he continued, "Although, you have to admit that lunch break in the basement storeroom was pretty hot." His voice got quiet. "But this..." 

He reached out and ran a hand along the length of Jim's arm. He took Jim's hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking in the middle finger, working it in and out slowly. "I've missed this." 

He dropped Jim's hand and getting on his knees moved downwards, feeling the angle of Jim's hip. He turned, following Jim's body - skimming briefly over the hardness of his ass, squeezing his thigh, the muscle of his calf, on to the long, smooth plane of Jim's foot. He scratched the bottom of it lightly, watching Jim's toes curl. 

Jim was breathing deeply - trying to maintain a little control. Blair wanted some noise. He sucked in Jim's big toe, biting gently on the ball of it, tonguing it, giving Jim just a hint of what he could do elsewhere. Jim hissed, sucking in his breath. By the time Blair was thoroughly wetting the next toe, Jim was moaning loudly. 

"Chief..." 

Blair ignored him, thinking 'you started this', and advanced to another toe. Each noise Jim made zipped through Blair, settling in as a tingling in his groin. He was contemplating his next move, when he felt Jim grab him by the ankle and pull until Jim's hot, dripping cock was staring him in the face. He groaned, every muscle in his body alive with...need, want, anticipation...he didn't know which and before he could figure it out, Jim's tongue was lapping between his legs. He spread them wider, opening himself up to Jim's attentions, reaching out to return the favor. 

Jim licked Blair's musky balls, moving lower to caress the sensitive skin below them with the moisture of his tongue. Blair did the same, adding some nibbles, pulling the skin gently with his teeth. 

Jim did some nibbling of his own, then took one of Blair's sacs into his mouth, rolling it around over his tongue. Blair opened wide and took both of Jim's balls into his wet heat, suckling them carefully, then squeezing them, rubbing them dry with his fingers. 

Jim grabbed on to Blair's hardon, closing his fist around the base, increasing the levels of sounds from his Guide. Not to be outdone, Blair copied the movement on Jim's hardness and applied suction to the flaring crown of it. He felt Jim's tongue licking on the head of his dick too, and muffled his outcry by swallowing Jim whole. Jim followed suit and the dueling blowjobs was on. 

Rivulets of saliva ran down to pool on their fists. The loft was alive with slurping, sucking, smacking noises and deep growls and grunts. Blair whimpered when he felt cool air hit his cock as Jim pulled it from his mouth. But then a wet finger was poking at his asshole and he barely got Jim's meat out of his mouth before his teeth clamped shut and a forceful breath escaped through his lips. He stroked Jim's spit-slick rod with his fist and wet one of his own fingers. He could feel Jim working his finger slowly around inside him and he knew what that meant. He slipped his finger past Jim's opening and went on a fact-finding mission of his own. 

Both men were openly moaning/groaning/sighing/crying out as fingers thrust, fists pumped, balls tightened, cocks swelled and dribbled and the two lovers fast approached the end of their journey. 

Jim tried to time it, tried to keep his mind on Blair's responses, but he was a Sentinel after all, not Superman. He couldn't be expected to have a will of steel, so he came first, shooting strong streams on to Blair's face and in his hair, until it just flowed downwards to coat Blair's fingers. His ass clamped shut tightly preventing Blair from removing his finger for a minute. The feel of Blair's ass pulsing around his own digit brought him back, and he became aware of cool wetness dripping down his cheek and running along his neck, and realized that Blair had reached his climax as well. They separated and fell back breathing in deep lungfuls of Christmas-scented air. 

Jim panted, saying softly, "That was nice." 

"Jim, you're a master of understatement." 

"Have I told you how much I love this time of year?" 

"I hear you." 

"Have I told you how much I love *you*?" 

"Well, not in the last few minutes or so." 

"I was kinda busy the last few minutes." "Tell me about it." 

"I love you." 

"If you really love me, you'll help me up from here. I can't move." 

"No problem, just give me a minute." 

"In a minute, I'll be asleep and you made a little mess in my hair." 

"Sorry." 

Blair heard the laughter in Jim's voice. "Yeah, I can hear how sorry you are." 

"Well, we'll both be sorry in the morning. We lost precious sleep time here." 

"No, I won't be ever be sorry for this. *This* was precious." 

"Yeah, it was. Just cover for me when I'm snoozing at my desk tomorrow." 

"Fine, now help me up already." 

"Whatever happened to that epitome of youthful energy that I fell in love with?" 

"You drained the life out of him. Come on, I'm getting cold." 

Jim rose, groaning softly as his body protested. Warm Blair, hot shower. Definitely worth it. He went into the bathroom and started the shower running. When he was back, he stood over his lover and extended his hand. Blair took it and let Jim pull him to his feet. Jim snickered when he saw the gooey, matted place in Blair's hair. 

Blair plucked him on the ass. "Not funny, man." 

"That's what you think." Jim put an arm around Blair and guided him into the humid warmth of the bathroom. 

Damn, he loved the holidays. 

~~~~~The End~~~~~ 

Feedback and be sent to J.C. at: jazzedup@prodigy.net   
  


End file.
